Mystery Shack
|type = Tourist trap |owner = Stan Pines |employees = Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy |address = 618 |first = Tourist Trapped |last = |times = 16 }} The Mystery Shack is a tourist trap in Gravity Falls, Oregon, which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. This museum is owned and inhabited by Grunkle Stan, and is the main base for Dipper and Mabel throughout the series. It is also their home. Wendy and Soos are also employees of the Mystery Shack. History Stan has lived in the Shack for an unknown number of years, most likely several decades, and he added a museum to it no less than ten years ago. For a time, one of the most lucrative exhibits was the Gravity Falls wax museum, though Stan closed it after tourists stopped coming to see it, and there was a costume store, possibly part of the Mystery Shack itself, on the site fifteen years ago. Currently, Stan runs and resides at the Shack, and Dipper and Mabel Pines are spending their first summer away from home here. The Pines, Wendy Corduroy and Soos make up the staff. Architecture Exterior The Mystery Shack has no less than four exits. The main entrance, the porch entrance, a small door which leads directly to the floor room, and the gift shop door. There's also a cellar door under the gift shop window. One side of the sloping roof has the Mystery Shack name, and the other has a small platform with a cooler that Wendy often hangs out on. The roof with the "GIFT" sign also has a weather vane that has the letters W, H, A, T, instead of the the usual N, W, E, S. Interior There are at least three floors that we know of. 'First Floor' The first floor has two levels, one where most of the rooms are located and a slightly lower level for the floor room. *'Gift Shop '- Get all your Mystery Shack merchandise here! Normally where Wendy works behind the counter. This room has five exits. One is connected to the gift shop entrance of the Shack. The second is a curtained doorway to the floor room/exhibit/museum. A third door leads to the living room ("Employees Only"). The fourth is a ladder that goes up to the roof. And the last is a mysterious entrance through the vending machine. *'Living room' - Where the Pines often watch TV. Some features include: a table; a large yellow chair; and a dinosaur skull. One side leads to the gift shop, the other side has a doorway to the staircase entryway. *'Staircase entryway' - Besides the staircase that leads upstairs, there are four doors in this small room: an exit to the back porch to it's left, a door to the hallway past it, an entrance to the living room on it's right, and a doorway to the kitchen directly in front of it. The room itself has a stuffed "dodo" perched on a table and a ball hanging from a net. *'Kitchen' - Features: kitchen table; a wide window; refrigerator with a stuffed wolf head sitting on it; a very old fashioned stove whose smoke pipe can be seen going through the roof from the outside. Also, although it looks physically impossible from the outside, it is directly in front of the staircase. *'Hallway' - the hallway connects the floor room to the staircase entryway. A bathroom is also found here as well as the door to the storage room. *'Bathroom '- The bathroom has a small window, a bathtub, toilet, sink, cabinet, and a single light bulb. The tub is propped up by a stack of bricks on one side to keep level. *'Storage room' - Originally wallpapered over after Stan put the wax figures in it. There's a window where Wax Abraham Lincoln stood under and then melted under the sunlight. This place was originally a Wax Museum. *'Parlor' - It has a window and a fireplace. It is the location of Wax Stan's memorial, and where he was made by Mabel. *'Floor room' - The exhibition is located here, showcasing weird oddities including: The Sascrotch, pterosaur, and jackalopes. Mostly multipurpose, it's also been converted to a dance floor and a hall of mirrors. There is also a bell rope that goes through the ceiling into the attic. This room has at least two exits, one small door leading directly outside and another above a short set of stairs that leads to the hallway. 'Attic' *'Attic Floor' - The attic is a spacious room where the staircase leads to. It has a large stained glass window, designed with the commonly seen Eye of Providence, and plush red window seat. The window looks out the back porch. *'Mabel and Dipper's Bedroom' - Features: a triangular window that faces the same direction as the main entrance; multiple old arcade games; the bell rope that comes through the floor from the floor room; an alcove that has a fortune telling machine as well a coffin used as a T.V. table; and above that another small area with a second window (this one stained glass). There are two closets, one next to the exit (which didn't appear until "Little Dipper") and one in the alcove, where the Dipper Clones shut "Dipper Classic." *'Stan's bedroom' - Where Stan sleeps. Features a painting of dogs playing poker over his bed. Also by Stan's Bed he has an end table where he puts his dentures before he goes to sleep. Unknown Locations *'Stan's Office' - Where Stan keeps his papers, "Miser and Son" safe, and Cloning copy machine. *'Boiler room' - Features include a mattress, television, game system, bookshelf, dartboard, basketball hoop over a trashcan, and the Tumbleweed Terror pinball machine. At least, it is shown in Soos's story in the episode Bottomless Pit!, so this room may not exist. *'Hidden room seen in Carpet Diem- '''Includes a bathroom, mirror, dresser, and Electron Carpet. Exhibits and merchandise ''See List of items in the Mystery Shack. Rival *Tent of Telepathy Production Notes Trivia *Since "Headhunters", the "S" in "Shack" hangs off, which is a joke referring to the fact that every exhibition at the Shack is a hoax. *Soos is the "Employee of the Month" as shown in Double Dipper. *The Mystery Shack's address is 618, a reference to June 18, Alex Hirsch's birthday. *The television's brand is "Worrel," named after production artist Ian Worrel. *One of the tiles on the wall of the Mystery Shack opens a trap door on the porch if you push it. Continuity Errors thumb|200px|Common stairway goof. *In the last scene of the first episode, Stan goes through the wrong entrance to get directly into the Gift Shop. *Although there's a chimney stack going through Dipper's side of the attic, logically there's no chimney on the right side of the roof, near the front of the Mystery Shack. *Nearly every episode has the same error concerning the staircase entry, in that several reoccurring backgrounds have the stairs flat against the wall without any space for the door that's past it. *In the past episodes, you can see a dodo bird near the front door albeit, in "Summerween," the bird is replaced with a Jackalope. *The front door has been seen with hinges on both the right and left sides. Gallery References Category:Places